This VERY mixed up world
by Lexa2
Summary: Another alternate Designate This, but this one is even more screwed up than DT but its fun I promise. M/L
1. Things NEVER go as planned...

I dont know why I'm writing this but I got this idea and I know it is like way past when  
this would make any sense but this is another alternate designate this i just thought of  
it and i had to write it.  
  
Max was standing outside of Logans door, it had taken her 5 long years to break out of  
Manticore but she had finally done it, she was comepletely terrified of the outcome of  
her walking back into Logans life but even if he was married and had kids which was the  
most likely scenario she had to see him and she had to tell him that she was alright.  
She knocked on the door hesitantly not sure weather she really wanted to see what was on  
the other side.  
  
A beautiful woman answered the door she had long red hair and she was thin and tall, she   
didnt look that much older than Max but maybe a little bit, but there was an even bigger  
downside to this womans image, the fact that there was a very young child probably around  
2 standing beside her.  
  
"Um... Hi, I was wondering if Logan Cale still lived here?" secretly Max was hoping that he  
had moved than there was a bigger chance that he wasnt married.  
  
"Oh, Yeah he still lives here, just a second let me get him." The woman had such a sweet  
voice which made it much harder for Max to hate her. Suddenly Max was getting very very  
nervous.  
  
Meanwhile inside the apartment...  
  
"Logan, theres a young woman at the door, I dont know who she is." The woman told Logan as   
she walked towards him.  
  
"Ok... What does she look like?" Logan called from, yes you guessed it his computer.  
  
"Ok... Well she had long curly brown hair, she has brown eyes, she looks almost hispanic,  
actually she looks practically perfect if I didnt know better I would have thought she   
looked like an X-5, I would have thought she was Ma-" She stopped right there.  
  
"She looked like who?" Logan asked already knowing the answer and knowing the woman wouldnt   
tell him.  
  
"Never mind just one of the my sisters." she smiled "Go see who she is?"  
  
Max was still waiting for him when she heard him approach. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

She was still standing outside his door when he walked up, he got close enough to tell who it was since he had taken his glasses off at the computer. His mouth fell open and he couldnt beleive his eyes.  
  
Max saw his reaction and tried to break the silence since he had stopped dead in his tracks, she smiled and spoke  
  
"Hey?"  
  
Finally Logan's brain registered who was standing infront of him and he ran the rest of the way towards her, he got to her and he grabbed her face and brought his head down for a kiss, at first she reacted by kissing him back but then when she realized what she was doing she pulled away looking somewhat more hurt than she had before.  
  
"Max whats wrong?"  
  
"I shouldnt be here, your with someone and I'll just come between that, I have to leave."  
  
She started to walk down the hall when Logan yelled out to her.  
  
"Max stop!"  
  
Max turned around  
  
"No, Logan. You and your girlfriend or wife or whatever and you daughter have a good life!"  
  
The tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Goodbye Logan, I love you"  
  
"No Max WAIT!"  
  
Logan looked very hurt.  
  
"Jondy is just a friend!"  
  
Max slowly turned around.  
  
"JONDY! You slept with my sister!"  
  
After hearing her name Jondy came out into the hallway just as Logan was trying to tell Max the truth but he hadnt gotten anything out before Jondy spoke up.  
  
"Logan who is this?"  
  
Max saw Jondy and burst into tears she leaned up against the wall and sunk down she was becoming unstable.  
  
"Max I never slept with Jondy and Eva isnt my kid."  
  
Max choked on her words but both Logan and Jondy understood what she said. Jondy hadnt even clued in that Max's name was Max she was just listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"Eva? It really is you" She looked at Jondy.  
  
Jondy finally said something worth saying.  
  
"I dont know who you are" She spoke to Max "But I sure as hell never slept with Logan," she turned to look at Logan "HES still in love with that chick that died a couple years ago!"  
  
Max looked shocked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Max of course I'm still in love with you, I tried to tell you that."  
  
Then Jondy clued in  
  
"Wait, your name is Max?"  
  
Logan found her very slow and just answered the unasked question.  
  
"Yes Jondy this is Max, your sister, also the 'chick who died a couple years ago'." Jondy looked shocked. 


	3. Hearts Mended

"Oh My God! I'm so stupid of course its you!" Jondy ran up and hugged Max tightly, then she let go, Max was still starring at Logan after what he had said.  
  
She slowly walked up to him and smiled, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" Logan leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers but then the passion grew inside of then and they reallu got into it. Max wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulder, Logan wrapped his arms around Max's waist. Jondy slowly walked back into the house still smiling, then she went to check on Eva who was napping in her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max, Logan, and Jondy were siting in the living room talking, catching up seeing as Max and Jondy hadnt seen each other since the escape.  
  
Max was snuggled up against Logan and Jondy was sitting on a chair accross from them bouncing baby Eva on her knee, the little girl was giggling happily.  
  
"So Jondy how did little Eva come to be?" Max asked nicely not wanting to bring up any bad memories Jondy would rather forget.  
  
"It was one of those 'heat' mistakes that turned out to be one of the best things to happen to me ever."  
  
"How did you meet Logan?" Max asked eagerly  
  
"Oh well this is an interesting story."  
  
"You see Krit and Syl told me what happened to you and Zack after the attack on Manticore and since I am second in command I had to take over for Zack. I remembered that Eyes Only made a hack about the x-5s all those years ago and I figured I aughta find out what he knew about us."  
  
"Well there ya go. Another person knows the enigma of the great Eyes Only, Logan your getting soft."  
  
"Oh Yeah?" Logan answered jokingly  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well did you want me to change?"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Then Jondy spoke up "Ok Ok, not that I'm not happy to see Logan actually smile but could you please tone it down a bit?"  
  
------  
A/N: Sorry this one was so short but I only have so many ideas for one time! 


End file.
